moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
World War Z - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in World War Z. *In Philadelphia, Gerry and his family are caught in a gridlock. There are signs indicating that something is wrong such as radio news reports of people being stricken with a mysterious illness, the implication of martial law and civil unrest. An explosion then occurs, causing many citizens to run in panic. It is unknown how many people died in the explosion. *A police officer on a bike warns people to stay in their vehicles before he is suddenly killed by a runaway garbage truck. *The garbage truck starts ploughing through the gridlock and shoving cars aside. A shot of the truck's cab sees the driver flailing spasmodically, as though having a seizure. The driver is likely killed when his truck collides with the back of another truck. *Masses of people are fleeing in terror as zombies chase them down and tackle them to the ground. The scene is so fast-paced and the zombies so un-decayed that they cannot be told apart among the living. *In a shot of the crowd running towards the camera, a zombie leaps up from the back and pounces on another victim. *A female zombie smashes through the windscreen of a car, drags out the driver and bites him once before running away. The victim spasms wildly as the virus ravages his nervous system, turning into a zombie twelve seconds after being bitten. *Gerry and his family jack an RV so they can escape the chaos in the streets. A zombie tries to force its way through the side door but Karin kicks it in the head and it falls back against a car while the RV is in motion. *Another zombie tries to break into the passenger side of the RV, but Gerry turns the vehicle and grinds the zombie against the side of a truck. *The National Guard have set up blockades and start shooting zombies (and possibly also the living) in the streets. *Thierry Umotoni, Gerry's old boss from the United Nations, calls him back into active duty. He makes mention that New York and Boston have been overrun. *The Lane family arrives at a supermarket in Newark, New Jersey that is being looted by panicked citizens. Karin is attacked by a pair of violent looters but Gerry saves her by shooting one of the thugs with a rifle. *The Lanes are startled when a zombie plunges off a roof and smashes onto a car right behind them. The zombie is still moving after the impact. *A sickly homeless man sits drinking on the sidewalk as zombies chase after the Lanes. The zombies completely ignore the derelict. *Gerry and his family take shelter for a brief time in a Hispanic family's apartment. When they leave, they tread quietly through darkened hallways which are not entirely empty. A zombie suddenly pounces at Gerry but he shoots it down, though he also alerts other nearby zombies as a result. *A bulky zombie attacks Gerry as he proceeds up the stairwell. Gerry beats back the zombie with his rifle and shoves it over the banister, sending it plummeting down the stairwell. *Another zombie pounces on Gerry and he shoots it off him. However, the creature spits blood in his mouth and seconds later Gerry prepares to throw himself off the roof in case he starts to turn, which doesn't happen. *The kind Spanish man who offered shelter to the Lanes is turned into a zombie and chases after Gerry as he runs towards a helicopter. A soldier from the chopper shoots the infected man dead. *More zombies are shot as the helicopter takes off. Some of the undead run straight off the roof to get to the chopper and one manages to grab on only to get kicked off. *After being rescued and meeting Thierry aboard an aircraft carrier, Gerry is informed that the U.S. President is dead and that attempts to surpress the virus' spread through Washington has failed. *A large monitor in the ship's bridge displays the rate of infection worldwide. Asia's population is shown to be at 68% and falling, Africa is 77% and falling, and North America is 59% and falling. *Another monitor displays that approximately half of the global population has been wiped out by the virus. *Gerry and Dr. Fassbach are accompanied by a team of Navy SEALs to Camp Humphrey in search of the origin of the virus. Immediately after touchdown, zombies lunge out of the darkness and pounce on two of the soldiers. *A group of soldiers encamped in the base come to Gerry's rescue, shooting several zombies in the process. *Gerry is shown a room inside the base that has been incinerated. According to Speke, a wounded soldier was brought in but sprung back to life when a doctor was brought in to confirm the death. The doctor and everyone else who tried to restrain the zombified soldier were all bitten and infected, leading to the whole room being torched to stop the infection from spreading. When Gerry enters the room, he sees that the hand of one of the skeletal corpses is still faintly twitching. *Gerry and the soldiers head outside to try and re-fuel the plane, but Gerry's cellphone goes off and wakes up several inert zombies in the area. One soldier uses a silenced pistol to shoot a zombie that's tangled in barbed wire. *During the refuel operation, about thirteen zombies are gunned down and three more are run over with a truck. *As the plane takes off, five zombies have gotten aboard. The rear compartment door is wide open and so the undead tumble out of the plane as it ascends. *Gerry is in touch with Karin during the flight to Israel. The signal is cut off by a nuclear explosion which rises above the clouds. *In Jerusalem, a giant wall has been built around the city to keep out the undead. However, citizens are singing in the streets in close proximity to the wall which the zombies hear. The undead start piling on top of each other, forming a growing heap that reaches up and over the wall. It is unknown how many zombies die from leaping off the wall. *Military choppers start shooting at the heaping masses of zombies to stop them from climbing. *Gerry is escorted away by Israeli soldiers and looks behind him to see zombies charging into the street and taking down soldiers and citizens. *One soldier is grabbed and pulled up by zombies clinging to a chain-link grate running between buildings. *Another soldier is pounced by zombies and he pulls the pin on a grenade attached to his armour. The grenade explodes, killing the soldier and several zombies. *A group of soldiers are killed or infected when countless zombies literally flood through the street. *Gerry witnesses a thin, frail boy running from zombies before ducking down, apparently too frightened or weak to carry on. However, the zombie swarms ignore the boy completely and continue chasing after the people who ran ahead of the boy. *Two soldiers throw grenades into a building, blowing up an unknown number of zombies. *Segen looks over the fallen zombies when one suddenly lunges upward and bites her rifle. Segen throws the ghoul into a corner and shoots it, but is also bitten in the process. Gerry stops her from turning by amputating her hand with a machete. *A low-flying chopper is brought down as zombies pile up on one another to reach it. *Gerry and Segen board an airliner to get out of Jerusalem. Somehow, a zombie also managed to get aboard and was trapped inside a storage cupboard. A stewardess opens the cupboard and the zombie bites her, spreading the infection. *As the infection spreads to the other passengers, Segen starts shooting and puts down four zombies. *Gerry takes a grenade from Segen's belt and throws it, blasting a gaping hole inside of the plane. All of the zombies and remaining uninfected are sucked out of the plane but Gerry and Segen manage to strap back in. *The plane crashes in Cardiff, Wales. The pilot and co-pilot die in the crash. *Gerry crawls out of the wreckage of the plane and notices one zombie survived the crash. The creature is strapped into a chair and is struggling to get out. *As Gerry, Segen and Javier move through the B-wing of the W.H.O. facility, they disturb a zombie who is banging her head against the wall. The zombie turns to come after Gerry but Segen shoots her. The noise of the gunshot riles up the other zombies in the building. *Gerry lures a zombie away and then blindsides the creature with a crowbar. *Segen and Javier make a run back to the skybridge with Segen shooting three zombies along the way. *At the end of the film, a vaccine is discovered based on other viral agents which are curable. This vaccine acts as a camouflage to the zombies since they do not attack the sick, allowing the remnants of humanity to fight back against the global undead menace. One scene in Moscow shows soldiers pouring petroleum over a swarm of zombies and lighting them up. *Countless zombies are lured into a football stadium which is then obliterated by airstrike. *In an undisclosed location, small mountains of zombie corpses are being piled up for incineration. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:World War Z